Beginning of the new leaf
by bladeofjudgement
Summary: The last part of my "way to big fanfic in progress" involved Narutos and Nagatos dialog end. Since Naruto is now away and this mainly involves Konoha aftermath I don't count it as an additional Chapter of End of 'Pain' beginning of... story .Enjoy reading


**Beginning of the new leaf**

During Pains giant Shinra Tensai who blew away the center of Konoha more than half of Danzous men who hide in the underground where killed as well. Because of this, he had to forget about his way of taking over Konoha with force and decided to use a more subtle way. If he is able to blame Tsunade and Naruto for the village destruction, he could as well become the Hokage. The simple people sure would agree with him is he finds the right words. "Well this is probably the better way and after what happened it will be easy to convince people." The rubbish on a spot somewhere in Konoha moves. It is the spot where the entrance to Danzous hideout is located. One of his Root patrols pass and he stops harsh. "Tell me what happened." So the Anbu started to report what he learned. "I see so I should do like I was searching for the real body of Pain if I get asked, no problem, anything else?" "Yes, Master, it seems that right after he defeated Pain he left the village. I don't know why, that's all I could learn." Was what the Root said dutiful. "Well, well, this will work to my advantage as well. Good report subordinate, dismiss." Now the remaining Root within Danzous Hideout comes forth. "Danzou-sama, our loss is huge and in comparison to the normal Anbu we're now way to few and won't win in the end anymore." "I see but I decide to take over with another way. After what happened, it will be easy to blame Tsunade and that brat for Konohas destruction. Tsunade will be loose her trust from the people and they will officially vote for me. All I have to do is a small speech. The normal people won't recognize Naruto as the strong Ninja he has become and as the Kyuubi who, even sealed is a threat to Konoha and the fact that he left right after all destruction. Tsunade may have saved their lives but their homes still were destructed and this causes grudge."

The Shinobi and villagers have already gather where the Hokage office was located and want answers from Tsunade and how she thinks of rebuilding and Protecting the village now. However, she fainted because of her exhaustion in healing Konoha and the people want answers. Then Danzou appeared with an attitude of a chadband. "People of Konoha, listen to me. While this Akatsuki attacked all your homes got destroyed. Tsunade, the Hokage, who is supposed to protect the people and the village, has failed. Further, the reason he attacked was that we hide the Ninetails. They want him and are ready to do anything to get it as you saw. Right now he left and didn't even bother to help clearing up the mess which was caused because of him." "But he killed him and he obviously was their Leader so we should be safe now and not many of us were killed as well. So we shouldn't blame him. He as a hero and deserves to be treated like that." A bunch of villager interrupted full of trust in Naruto. The ninjas who were their as well but not nearas much as exist in Konoha agreed as well. However, most others were complaining as Danzou predicted. "Yeah and others will rise again" the others argued. The people are glaring at each other. Before Danzou spoke on, some walls around the place they are gathered collapse with a loud sound. The dust clouds are flying up to the skies with a high speed. The people got scared and cough because of all this dust. "True and especially since as far as the reports said 8 of the other Demons were already abducted and the other countries may be angry about this. It is most likely they attack us in the weak state we are currently in, out of fear or just jealously. They also may just want to get revenge from earlier times like the third Ninja war. I believe the hidden Rock surely would take his chance now and besides of that two of the known Akatsukis were from Konoha, Orochimaru and Itachi and some may say Akatsuki roots in us therefore." He made a break to gather breath and then speaks on. The villagers are already on his side to most Parts now. "Do you think a weak Hokage who not even can protect our homes from just a single enemy can stand against whole Nations attacking us? I do not. Still I must give her credit for safe so many lives during the attack. But I vote for defrocking her from the Title Hokage for the villages sake and promoting me. Although, I don't vote for punishing her more. Tsunade still is an excellent medical Ninja but not strong enough for the upcoming hardships. I promise I will prepare Konoha fast for the upcoming thread of war. Under my lead we soon won't be able to get taken over easily and since the Demon Fox is away there won't be anymore Akatsuki coming after us." With these words he ended his speech and all gathered villager agreed with him. There was no way the Ninja among them who knows what Naruto is and how much worth he has who could convince them different. The people around loud hoorayed, "for the new sixth Hokage". Tsunade didn't hear a thing of this in her unconsciousness and was taken away from Sakura and Ino to medicate her.

The day passed away and Tsunade is still sleeping. The ceremony for Danzous promotion wasn't big and already finished. For now Danzou already assured that the people got military emergency accommodations. He already is planning on a fortress like rebuilding of Konoha, starting with the outer rims. Some time later Team Guy tripped over the fallen Kakashi. "What Kakashi is down, this can't be true not him. After all he is my fiercest rival and shouldn't be punched down so easily. Team let us bring him to Tsunades place so he can be treated as well" he shouted full of concern. They did so and as Sakura saw him she startled. "How can this be, sensei Kakashi was beaten near dead, a few minutes later and he would be done for, that's for sure. I have to tread him fast" Sakura fraught with horror said. Approximately, at the same time Tenzo who rushes back to Konoha arrived at the outer wall of Konoha. As he sees the ruins of Konoha, he believes it was the Kyuubi who caused all this. He directly heads towards the place the Hokage office is supposed to be. He wants to know what exactly has happened. Unlucky as he is Tsunade is out of the picture for the time being and he only learns what Naruto told to Sakura and co. At least he with that learns that Naruto somehow was able to get enough control to come back to normal.

Three days later Tsunades has slept enough and finally awakes but Kakashi still seems dead though he has signs of life within. "Oh boy, this whole story was harder than I thought." "Ah Tsunade-sama you finally awake?" Sakura wondered. "Are you all right now?" "Yeah Sakura I'm fine." She returned. "That is good to here." "Tell me how long I was faint." "Three days" Sakura told her with a somehow strange voice. "Something happens, eh Sakura. Tell me so I get it over me." Tsunade sighed. "Well a guy called Danzou whom I saw the first time spoke to the people of Konoha while you were faint and convinced them to choose him as the Hokage and to defrock you." "I see and to still get good light he choose to vote for not punishing me for my 'so called' fail in protecting the village. An eerie man and since he convinced the normal people who are the biggest part of our village there was no other choice to accept it…" Tsunade thoughtfully said. "So what will you do Hokage sama?" A chunin around asked. "We have no choice to obey him now but I know he did many twilight businesses. I just have to proof it. This is no easy task but I believe Sai can help us though I'm not sure if I can trust him. For now let all be as it is and play his game. We sure will get a chance," she concluded. Soon after she told Tenzo what he is allowed to learn by Naruto. As Tsunade ask what success they had in search for Kabuto, he only could tell her that right after they found him but he had to head back because of the Kyuubi. Anko and Sai are still on Kabutos trace.

A week passes and Konoha has just cleaned the debris. Then the messenger of Kumogakure arrived just to see the big crater of where Konoha once was. "What the hell has happened here, I must see Tsunade immediately but where is she, certainly not in her office cuz this is just a pierce of rubbish now. I ask around the Ninjas to know her location. I must learn what happened here." Then he left in search of her without knowing she isn't the Hokage anymore. It rained all day long and the ground is just a muddy puddle. While he full speed runs in search of Tsunade the mud just splash in a wide radius. On the way, he meets Shikamaru. "Where can I find Tsunade?" he asked in a rush. Shikamaru was surprised at first but soon got a grip and asked whom he is. "I'm a messenger Ninja from Kumogakure, there are several reasons for me being here but they are only purposed to hear by the Hokage Tsunade." "Well then it becomes difficult because Tsunades was defrocked from her Title little more than a week ago but if you want to learn more you should first speak with her directly before seeing the new sixth Hokage." Shikamaru troubled said. The messenger agreed cause without knowing this chaotic situation he thought it is better to learn from what's left of the former order.

"A messenger from Kuma? What does he want?" Tsunade confused ask. "I'm not the Hokage anymore. He should go to Danzou instead." "I believe before he goes to him he wants to learn about our situation cause he has no idea what happened." Sakura stated. Since Kuma are allies as well, Tsunade accepted and report him all what he has to know. Then he reported all he had to report as well. _"So Sasuke seems to be in Akatsuki now with a group of three other Shinobi," Tsunade thinks. _"Interesting how many Leaf nins are in Akatsuki but at the other hand I don't think even if you were planning something you got that far and destroying the own village that bad. Though it would be different if Danzou who now is Hokage did have plan this to get the Title but that is certain not your fault. Well I still have to invite him as the current Hokage to the summit what happens next is up to Raikage. I send my regards for now. I will tell all exactly like that to our Raikage. I just don't know if he will support Danzou with goods to rebuild the village. We are also longing for peace and the remaining Akatsuki are the real thread anyway. For leaving his village especially in such a bad situation, it doesn't seems to me as a bad will. Whatever thanks for explaining your situation. Best regards." So then, he leaves.

He, in slow speed walks through Konohas ruins to picture the degree of damage and in search for Danzou to give him the invitation. His head looks all around and he watches very careful. While looking around he realizes what destruction, a single Akatsuki can cause. He sees Akatsuki as the same level like a Bijuu. He knows as long as even one Akatsuki has free space everyone, even without a Jinchuriki is in danger. He knows the thread is much bigger than anyone can imagine. Some time later, he finds him on the walls of Konohas outer rim. Danzou is observing the building of an improved barrier. After Danzou learned about the Kage summit, he excused himself. "It sure is important to participate in this summit but in such times I cannot leave Konoha. I can send a substitute instead if it is OK with your leader though since the leader of Akatsuki fell it sure will soon break apart. Besides of all that this Uchiha kid already is declared as a nuke nin from us but the last assassin failed because Orochimaru were there as well. Since Orochimaru was killed, it is slightly different though before Konoha is rebuilt and all people have a home again we won't send another one. In addition, we neither know where he is nor does he seem to be an immediate thread to us. All I can do so far is order to kill him at sight. That is my answer. If the Raikage knows about it, he shall send another messenger with his answer. If you need a proof of Pain being dead, we can give it to you because our Anbu already retrieved his dead body." He makes a short break. "I'm sorry that all we can provide now are emergency accommodations and you can see why, else we would grant you a decent treatment," Danzou said cold. "No need to bother I have to immediate report what happened here so I will leave soon everything else will come here with another messenger." He said in a rush. Right after he left. _"So he already is working on improved walls in case of an attack from other countries… Whatever a war wouldn't make sense now since only a few lower Ninjas of Konoha were killed but we should be aware of him attacking now. I never liked that person and the leader of other Nations as well. Rumors spoke about his dark intuitions as that; he was the cause for the Uchiha incident back then. However, master Raikage shall decide the future movement of us. A military genius but a mysterious and cold character… "_ Was what he thought during his leave.

A week already passed since Naruto left with Konan. Team Hawk has already reached Hi no Kunis border and rests to drink tea in a teahouse, before they go for the attack on Konoha. The Tea House was full of aromas from different kind of teas. The smell of fresh brewed Arabian tea fills the air. The floor is made of wood from Orange trees, which give the whole room an extra comfortable feel. On the entrance, there are two eagles greeting the guest. The walls where painted with a bright green. On the lower area of the walls you can see a teapot and dishes. A guy with short cut hair and a red ribbon on his head, a grayish shirt and a bright yellow short enters. A man sitting beside Sasuke and co greets him. "Hey Komura long time no see, where are you staying all this time." One guest at the restaurant shouted. "Well I was busy in other countries; you know my work is known throughout the world, I'm pretty famous in my crafting skills." The person called Komura returned. "I know but why are you here now?" "Haven't you heard yet? You know the Akatsuki leader attacked the Hidden Leaf and pretty all was destroyed in it. I'm here to aid in rebuilding it." "I heard it but I didn't believe it. It is rumored the whole village was brought down to ruins. But if you are here it must be true and then it probably is as well true that the Hokage changed." I don't know but I will learn as soon as I arrive but for now it is break time," so Komura ended their dialogue. This made Hawk curious and they asked him and other guest for more details. While that Hawk also learned, that Kakashi got killed. Sasuke who normally wouldn't care seems to be hit this time. The artisan hadn't finished what he heard as Sasuke thinks. _"Whoever did this will feel my revenge, I was supposed to destroy Konoha." _Soon after Sasukes thought, they finished and told him that Naruto killed the destroyer of Konoha. As Sasuke heard this, he startled. "Team we have a new target, it will be the nine tails." Then they leave.

Elsewhere, in a forest between the remaining of Konoha and Amegakure Naruto and Konan walk along a valley of birches. Some butterflies sitting on the small yellow flowers around the ground. Acknowledging Konan speak to Naruto. "You're a pretty impressive brat Uzumaki Naruto. You mastered Shinra Tensai already and even with a break time of 3 instead of 5 seconds and it even don't damage yourself because of your nearly infinite charka amount. It almost is as if you yourself have some Kekkai Genkai, which grants you that chakra. In addition, you also have the reserves of the Kyuubi and with your Sage condition; the amount you use is even more preserved. I believe after you mastered the Rinnengan that you probably can control nature itself. It is good that you are able to stand against hate itself." This made Naruto happy. "Wow thank you, you actually really nice though in training you're even fiercer than Ero-senin." "…but you extremely lack in knowledge and intelligence which makes you to an even more dangerous thread than the Kyuubi itself. But we have enough time to school you and believe me I will show no mercy in this besides you need it very fast," Konan intermediating states. "Yeah, yeah… say where are we heading again or do we just have no target besides far away from any villages…" Naruto annoyed argued. "Oh sorry I forget while all this training, you really have incredible stamina… Anyway, since Nagato was the leader of Amegakure and now is dead there is no leader for the village anymore. Because of that it may happen that there will be fights for becoming the leader and besides of that we have a pretty hard job in change our ways of living now." Naruto then somehow shocked but excited interrupts "What do you mean???" "I mean for the time being you have to lead Amegakure," Konan ended her sentence.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!???? I shall lead a village?" Naruto screamed so all animals scared and fled. "Well actually for now you just will be kind of a representative and I will make the real decisions but while that you should watch me carefully. After all, wasn't one of your dreams to become Hokage? As the Hokage of the Leaf it is even more difficult than to lead a compared to that, small village like the hidden rain. Hopefully you really got more than naivety and power," she lectured him. "I'm, I'm OK, I have to be Ok in order to guide." Nevertheless, all confidence seemed vanished. "Well, well you can relax cause it will just for small time spans like three months reign then six month travel and so on but therefore more often." Together they now reached a good place to camp and since the sun is already at setting, they prepare their campground for this night. The sounds of the wood and the peaceful rattling fire are all to here. Somewhere near them some nightingales singing their silent song. The moon shines bright in a sickle looking like a strange smile. Naruto is bothering with something and Konan wonders what this is. "Naruto, you seem to breed over something and I'm curious what this is," Konan careful asks. "Well, as I told you there was this one friend." "That who left in search for power?" "Right, I wonder if he just sees the same moon and if he is alright." "He sure is but actually, you didn't say why he left for power exactly." "He was full of hate, his brother killed his whole clan and just let him live to suffer. Wait actually Itachi was his brother and he as well is in Akatsuki so you probably should know him." "Uchiha Itachi? See, Itachi had a disease since a while and not that long ago passed out during a fight. He actually died in this one and as Zetsu our spy told, he fought against another, younger Uchiha. That probably was your friend but I don't know more. As that happened we already headed towards Konoha to capture you." "He lives only for revenge and since he now had his revenge what is he doing, I hope he saw the light and is heading to rejoin Konoha. The next chance I get I must have to send a letter to granny Tsunade to learn if he has returned." "Well for that you first have to find a way which is secured so no one can connect your location with the message and second you at least have to wait for at least four more months for that so keep calm until you want to put them all in danger." I know, I know but never give up is part of my Nindo and I will certainly find a way." "You really remind to Yahiko…" was the silent conclusion of this dialogue.

Somewhere else an unknown place. "So Zetsu, what have you to report?" "Master Madara, Pain has failed. The Kyuubi kid did kill all his paths but spared Nagato and Konan. Right now he and Konan left the leaf for an unknown direction but I guess they heading for the hidden rain though I'm sure the won't stay there long enough so we can get them. The Hachibi is as well nowhere to find and Sasuke turned at the borders of Hi no Kuni to search as well for the Nine Tails. Further, the Raikage wants to hold a Kage summit regarding our actions and the issue with Sasuke abducting Hachibi. In addition, the leadership of Konoha changed. Your 'old friend' Danzou is now in charge and already well prepared for a war." "I didn't think the Kyuubi brat would be that strong. The other thinks also works to our disadvantage. The glass kid of Orochimaru is also something we must look for. I don't know what happened but I do know he added the full power Orochimaru had to his own and is up to who knows what." Zetsu ended his report. "Oh boy, for the next three years or so we can forget about our goal. First I must prevent war cause it is to early. Then I must locate the Hachibi and the Kyuubi and prepare for an even stronger Kyuubi. The worst possibility now would be if he somehow manages to get in full sync with the Fox. Further, I must watch over this glass kid, Kabuto was his name I believe and he was one of Sasoris subordinates and what he is planning. To top that I need to find proper replacement for all member we lost because of Konoha. Man this is a pain in the ass, seems that I have to lift the reserves. Well Kushina whom I put a Jutsu on her mind will come in handy for spying and the capture of the Kyuubi too. You know your job for now and I have many things to do as well. Seems like things become difficult now…" then Madara vanishes in the shadows.


End file.
